A Love Worth Fight For
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: Dil and Callum are very much in love, however not many people approve of their love. However they won't give up so easily, they will fight for their love. They have a strong bond and nothing would keep them apart. [If you can't handle boy x boy sexual contact this isn't the story for you]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I decided to redo my Dil x Callum story. It wasn't much detailed which I want to apologize for. This is a Yaoi story which means Male x Male Boy x Boy. Dil will be slightly ooc to blend this story perfectly together. If you are looking for the other version I deleted it. It was only on chapter not much of a big deal. Moving on this story will deal with love and hate. Even though the two love each other very much everyone else hates it. Enough with my rambling I'm sorry. On with the story enjoy and drop a review if you want.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own AGU

Summary: Dil and Callum are very much in love, however not many people approve of their love. However they won't give up so easily, they will fight for their love. They have a strong bond and nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

><p>This story start on a late December day in Boston MA. The snow was falling covering the ground in a pure white blanket. This happened to be seventeen year old Callum favorite type of weather. He loved the snow it was just so beautiful to him, however right now he was sitting down on a bench with his hands in his pockets. His black hair covered with a cozy hat, his pale skin covered in mounts of clothing and a winter coat, his neck covered with a scarf and gloves covered his slender fingers. He sniffed, the coldness making his nose runny. His sparkling azure blue eyes staring up at the sky on snow landed on his eyelashes. He was waiting for someone it has already been ten minutes. He was thinking of leaving because he was taking to long.<p>

Who is he you ask? He is none other than Dylan Prescott Pickles, eighteen year old. Why would he be waiting for him? In a closed place at the park this late at night. They had to sneak out in order to see each other. Though Callum was starting to grow impatient, the plan was if someone didn't arrive in the next twenty minutes they were to leave. He had to wait another ten minutes, it wasn't like he didn't want to wait it was getting colder by the second.

"I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long" a figure said approaching the bench. The voice cause Callum to turn and face him with a small smile. He stands up and the figure stands in front of him, he had to be at least 3 inches taller than the other standing at 5'9.

"Only ten minutes" Callum replied removing the scraf from his face. He stared up at the figure with red cheeks they were red because of the coldness and his blushing hopefully the other didn't notice. The other reaches over an cups his cheeks rubbing his thumbs along them.

"You're cold. It's my fault I'm sorry" he said leaning closer. Their faces were inches apart, their lips so close if one was to move they would press together. "We should get somewhere warm huh?" He asked.

"Yeah" Callum murmured pulling back, he covered his face with his scarf. It just wasn't the time to get all lovely dovey now, their parents had found out about them and forbidden them to see each other. They needed to make up a plan so they could see each other without their parents knowing. "What are you going to do Dil?".

"We will find a way" Dil replied holding his hand out towards his boyfriend. Callum hesitated glancing up at his boyfriend before taking the hand that was hold out towards him. They both held hands walking down the street to a motel close by, they both had taken money so they could spend the night. They both had school tomorrow, Dil had afternoon classes being in college and Callum was a senior this year so he had classes until the afternoon. He was planning on ditching to be able to spend the whole morning with Dil.

They both entered the motel dragging in snow as they walked up to the counter. The guy behind the counter was an old man who if you just met would be creepy but they came here a couple time and had gotten the chance to know him. Dil places some money on the counter taking off his gloves.

"Is our usually room taken?" He asked.

"Nope" the man replied and takes the money grabbing the key handing it to Dil.

They both thanked him going out into the snow again and around back where the building were. They walked down a path that was crossed with trees hand in hand. Callum sighs softly walking forward, this was going to hurt them both if they won't find away to see each other. He was pulled out his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He removed one of his gloves putting it in his pocket pulling out his phone. He answered bring it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" He asked hesitant.

_"Where are you?!"_ His brother's voice yelled through the phone.

Callum sighed in relief it wasn't his parents calling. "Hey Milo, I'm just at the motel with Dil" he answered casually. Dil finally got the door open and they both walked inside.

_"Next time warn someone mom and dad just asked if you were here, I had to lie to them" _Milo said with a sigh, though Callum knew he didn't mind lying to his parents. He lied to them everyday about his personal life. They asked him about his 'girlfriend' who his actually his boyfriend. He wanted to tell them but their parents were completely homophobic.

"Thank you, I love you so much. I'll give you a heads up next time sorry" Callum said before hanging up the phone and removing his hat, scraf, coat, etc until he was left in an ugly Christmas sweater and black jeans. He walked over towards the bed laying down beside his boyfriend.

"Milo covered for us again?" Dil asked turning on his side staring at his boyfriend. He places his hand on the other's hip and moves closer, close enough he could feel the other's body heat.

"Yeah, you know he always will. You're lucky you live with your brother" Callum sighs laying his head down on Dil's chest. "You can leave anytime you want without being questioned".

Dil chuckled softly and lays his chin on the other head. He wrapped his arm around him closing his eyes. "Then you should ask to live with your brother" he joked. However that was a perfect idea in Callum's mind living with his brother. If he lived with his brother he could do anything he wanted.

Callum wiggled out his boyfriend's hold and sit up quickly. "That is a perfect idea" he shouted with happiness. Dil was about to pull him back down on the bed but he was to quick jumping off the bed. "Think about it if I stayed with Milo we can be together more". Dil sits up and moves to the edge of the bed placing his feet on the floor. "Don't you want that?" He asked moving between his boyfriend's legs.

"More than anything" Dil replied wrapping his arms around his waist. He smirks and lifts up the other's ugly Christmas sweater and places gentle kissing on his stomach. Callum shivered in pleasure running his fingers through his boyfriend's ginger colored hair. "If you want to do it then do it". Dil laid back on the bed pulling Callum down with him.

"I will do it" Callum said pressing his lips against Dil's in a soft and gentle kiss. Dil kissed back turning the sweet kiss into a heated one, he pinched the other ass causing him to gasp he slides his tongue in his mouth. The two stayed like that kissing for awhile until they needed to come up for a breath. Callum was panting heavily however Dil really didn't seemed phase but his breathing pattern changed slightly. "Tomorrow" he mumbled with a sweet smile, he pecked his boyfriend's lips softly before laying his head down on his chest.

"Tomorrow then" Dil murmured after him and wrapped his arms around him. Just having Callum in his arms just felt to right, he wasn't ever going to let him go. Callum was his forever, however he didn't know the future held other plans for the two to test their love for each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning Callum woke up wrapped in Dil's arms with his head laying on his chest. He loved walking up like this and didn't mind walking up like this every morning. However he needed to remove himself from this comfortable position and reach his phone to call his brother. He slowly removed Dil's arm causing him to stir in his sleep. Callum held his breather hoping his did wake up the other. He sighed in relief when the other didn't wake and climbed out the bed grabbing his phone dialing his brother's number.<p>

_"Hello?"_ Came Milo tired voice. He probably just woke up. _"Move over~" _came another voice which had to belong to his boyfriend.

"Milo, we have to talk" Callum said through the phone. He looked back his sleeping boyfriend before sliding into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Dil woke up to empty arms and a empty bed. Did he decide to go to school? That would be a total bummer if he did. Dil removed himself from the bed and looks turns the chair, he coats were still there so he had to be in the bathroom. Dil walked over towards the door and leans his ear against it hearing the showers. If they haven't been dating for long he would bother going in but they have been secretly dating for four years. He knew Callum wouldn't be embarrassed if he walked in on him. Dil opened the door with a smirk looking at his boyfriend's clothing scattered across the floor.

"Dil? Is that you?" Callum asked pulling the curtain back revealing his ghostly pale skin. That skin Dil loved to touch so much. His skin was slightly covered in bubbles from the soap. Callum gave his lover a small smile. "Do you care to join me?".

Dil didn't say anything just removed his shirt with a smirk showing his slightly tanned skin. Callum's eyes traveled down his muscular chest to his six pack abs. Dil was really fit and lean do to being a football player, he had received a full scholarship to his college for football.

"Like what you see?" Dil asked with a cocky smile removing his pants next. He stood there in his boxers.

Callum rolled his eyes and shut the curtain scrubbing himself. "Hurry up before I change my mind".

Dil didn't save no time removing his boxers and jumping into the shower with his adorable boyfriend. He reaches out touching his shoulder length black hair. He moves the hair away from his neck staring at the delicious pale skin. "You're so beautiful" he murmurs pressing his lips onto his neck. Callum moans soft and narrows his eyes towards the wall.

"Less kissing more scrubbing" he said holding the rag out towards his boyfriend. Dil removed his lips from his neck and grabs the rag putting body wash on it. He places the rag on his boyfriend's baby soft skin knowing how sensitive his skin was. "I talked to my brother this morning".

Dil scrubbed his back gently and looks at the back of his head. "What did he say?" He asked.

"He said it was a great idea and he'd talk to my parents" Callum answered his boyfriend. He moans in pleasure as his boyfriend scrubbed his back and closed his eyes. "Go a little lower" he mumbled.

Dil smirked and went down a little lower. "That's great, now we can see each other more often".

"But he has some rule" Callum opened his eyes upon hearing Dil groan in annoyance. He laughs and turns around warm water hitting his back washing away the soap. "We can't be in a room alone together longer than five minutes, you can't sleep over and I can't stay out past midnight".

"What I want yo to stay over my apartment?" Dil asked placing his hands down on his boyfriend's hips. "I highly doubt that's fair we can't be alone together".

Callum blushes wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I know but in order for this to work we have to follow his rules" he smiles up at Dil who smiles back down. Callum loved his smile it was a rare thing to see, it just made him melt. After his parents since him to therapy because he would talk nonstop about aliens he had became like all the normal teenagers, that was until he met Callum during his sophomore year in high school. Callum was a freshman and at first they get along.

* * *

><p><strong>It was the first day of school, September 2nd. Callum was getting dropped off by his brother who was a senior this year. He was nervous about this new school, he was going to go to school in Florida until his parents decided to move to Boston. They promised him the change would be good. He doubted it because he was a nerd and nerds get bullied at any school he went to. This is what made him nervous, what if the bullies were bigger? What if they decided to seriously injure him?<strong>

**"Are you okay Callum?" His brother Milo asked. **

**Callum held his books closer to his chest. He had to remember he wasn't alone this time and he had his older brother. He looked at his brother through his glasses and nods. Callum didn't look like your stereotypical nerd beside wearing glasses. His black hair was short and shaggy in a tamed way, his sparkling azure eyes sparkled with slight fear. His plum red lips pressed into a line and his eyebrows furrowed. He was attractive but his smartness overshadows his attractiveness. He was dressed in a dark blue V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with white sneakers. **

**"Are you ready to go inside?" His brother asked another question.**

**Callum takes a creep breath and slowly exhales removing his seatbelt. "I am ready".**

**Milo would make sure to protect his brother. He was more on the athletic side than his younger brother. He was lean and tall stand at 6ft. He had brown hair that looked almost black and crimson red eyes. His brother didn't have him last year with him being a junior and his brother being an eighth grader.**

**The two standed out the car staring up at their new school building. Almost immediately the girls started staring at Milo whispering about how attractive he was as he passed by. This made Callum hide himself basically in his brother's shadow. It will always be this way, his brother would be the center of attention no matter where they were go. It was all about him. However his brother really didn't pay attention to that always putting his younger brother first.**

**They walked into the office getting their schedules. Milo places a loving hand on his brother's shoulder and smiles down at him. **

**"Remember I am here for you, if anyone gives you trouble you better tell me you got that?" He questioned though it was more of a statement. Callum nods his head with a small smile watching his brother leave the office. From here on in he was alone. He probably won't see his brother until after school or lunch if he was lucky.**

**Callum wasn't complaining at least he wasn't around jocks or bullies because not all bullies were jocks. He stepped out the office and takes a deep breathing making his way to his assigned locker. He skidded through small passage ways the crowded hallway had between students. It was a great thing he was small or he wouldn't have maybe it to his locker. He glanced around the hallway analyzing all the students, he just had to memorize the ones he should stay clear of.**

**After he finished he opened his locker and stared at it. He really didn't need to put anything away right now. Shrugging his shoulders he shut the locker only to have someone bump into him knocking him down. Callum looked up at the strange and rolled his eyes of course it would be a jock. The jock had ginger colored hair with emerald green eyes. His hair was did in a crazy wild way that looked strange to the other and had a football in his hand. **

**"-you're going" he said but Callum was only able to hear the ending of his sentence due to staring in his beautiful green eyes. He was snapped out his train of thought by his voice. **

**"Huh?" He asked with confusion. **

**The jock narrowed his eyes at the little nerd and sucked his teeth. "Are you blind and deaf?" He hissed towards the other whom seem really offended by the question. "I said watch where you're going nerd". **

**Callum was growing anger at every word that was coming out this jock's mouth. "You are the one who bumped into me. Maybe you're the blind one" he bit back. This was something new to him, he has never stood up for himself before. This seemed to only anger him more as he grabbed the other collar slamming him onto the locker. **

**"What did you say nerd?" He asked.**

**"What? You're deaf and blind now?" Callum asked with a smirk. He loved how it felt to stick up for himself. So much excitement ran through his veins. **

**Someone came up from behind the jock and gently places his hand on his shoulder. "Dylan it isn't worth it. Just walk away" this seemed to work as he loosened his grip but didn't take his eyes off of Callum's azure ones. He released his collar and walked away with the other. Callum already knew he was going to hate this guy.**

* * *

><p>"Callum?!" Dil called out breaking him out of his train of thought. "Are you okay?" He asked.<p>

Callum nods his head with a small smile. He turns around turning off the shower. "I was just thinking about when we first met, I hated your guts". Dil laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"The feelings were mutual back then, however I have to admit I loved your eyes back then. I always thought they were looking into my soul which cause me to hate you more" Dil said pulling back the curtains and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. Callum followed his action his smile bigger than before as he grabbed another towel drying his hair. It was true not every couple starts off as friend some start off as enemies. It is completely up to you two if you want to become enemies than lovers. It took them awhile but they managed to find love in each other.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Callum asked putting on his clothing and winter clothing.

"I was think breakfast at that diner down the street, then we can go ice skating" Dil replied wrapping his scarf around his neck. Callum slides on his gloves and looks over towards his boyfriend.

"It's a date then" he said holding out his hand towards the other.

Dil takes his hand without hesitation and smiles down at his boyfriend. "It's a date".


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I want to thank Celrock for her amazing idea. If you have anymore suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews or message me I'd love to hear them. I'm also glad you're enjoying this story so far because I wasn't sure about it at first so thank you. (: Enough with my rambling let's move on with the story now shall we?

* * *

><p>Dil and Callum were sitting down at a booth across from each other looking down at their menus. They had arrived a few minutes ago a happy smile on Callum's face and a smirk on Dil's. Callum glanced up from his menu over towards his boyfriend who was grilling at the menu. He found this really cute decided to wait a few seconds before speaking up.<p>

"Did you find something you liked?" Callum asked grabbing his glass of orange juice. Dil looked up from his menu staring at his boyfriend watching as he plum red lips touched the rim of this glass. He unconsciously licked his lips slowly biting down on his bottom.

"I did find something I liked a lot" He replied to he question leaning forward about to capture the other's lips into a kiss. Callum placed his finger on his lips stopping him getting a confused look. He has never stopped a kiss before whether they were in the public eye or the privacy behind closed doors.

Callum slowly shook his head, this was how they were caught the first time. They weren't careful and he knew his mother's friends don't mind running their mouths even though his relationship was none of their business.

"What's wrong?" Dil asked confused sitting back down awkwardly in his seat. Callum felt just terrible rejecting him but it was for their own safety.

"I just think we shouldn't kiss as much in public. Never know who is watching" he replied to the other's question looking back down at his menu.

Dil hated this his parents were just pushing poor Callum back into the closet. This wasn't going to work he needs his bold Callum back, but for now he could contain himself. The waiter walked over towards the table taking their order. Dil ordered eggs, bacon, and french toast while Callum ordered a BLT sandwich. The silence between the two was slightly awkward do to the rejection. Dil was hurt but he understood his boyfriend's intentions.

Callum felt terrible because of him things are awkward. He didn't want things to be awkward between them and holds out his towards his boyfriend. Dil glanced down at his hand and hesitates before taking it which he never did. He was always the first to hold hands, the first to kiss, the first to do everything. And watching him hesitate he knew that rejection hit him hard.

Callum squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry I didn-" he was cut off by a finger pressing gently against his lips. He glanced down at his finger before looking at Dil who was smiling at him. That smile that made him melt every single time he saw it.

"You don't have to be sorry, I understand completely" Dil said softly removing his finger. They both stayed quiet but it wasn't awkward this time. It felt like everything around them melted away and they both were only ones their. It didn't last long because the waiter came back putting the plates down in front. The two were now out of that amazing trace and eating their food with light blushes.

* * *

><p>When they finished their breakfast, as promised Dil had taken Callum to the ice skating rink. And Tommy his girlfriend Lillian and Milo his boyfriend Logan happened to be their. However Dil really didn't think this was an accident they all were here at the same time. Callum was sitting down on the bench with Lillian and Logan putting on his ice skates.<p>

Dil was stuck with his brother Tommy and Milo. He sighs placing his ice skates on. He glances over towards the other two on the bench with him.

"Why are you guys really here?" He asked with an raised eyebrow. Tommy and Milo sighed in defeat nothing could get pass him could it? "Well?".

"I told Callum to text me every place he went. I wanted to make sure he was fine, I didn't want it to seem like I was following him to I invited Tommy" Milo explained standing up after his skates were on. "However I did want to take Logan out on a date and this is the perfect place".

"I agree" Tommy added with a smile. "Think of this as a triple date".

Dil rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I rather not" he stands up walking over towards the ice. He stands still leaning against the wall watching as Callum skated over towards him. "I didn't know you knew how to skate".

"I had a lot of practice when we stayed in New York during Christmas break when I was little" he confessed with a shy smile. Callum leans against the wall in front of his boyfriend smiling. "Why aren't you on the ice?".

Dil looks at his boyfriend with a frown. He couldn't tell him it was embarrassing and he would laugh. He glances around at the people skating on the ice and some falling onto their ass. He looked back at his boyfriend who was staring up at him with huge adorable azure eyes.

"Idon'tknowhowtoskate" Dil murmured quickly but his boyfriend didn't hear a word his said.

"What?" Callum asked staring at him with confusion.

Dil takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. "I said I don't know how to skate okay" he said more clear. Callum stared at him with a blank look before giggling softly.

"I can always teach you, come on" he said skating towards the entrance. Dil sighs softly this was going to be embarrassing, having his boyfriend teach him how to skate it should be the other way around. Callum held out his hands towards the other who hesitated grabbing them.

"This is embarrassing" Dil mumbled stepping onto the ice.

Dil started to wobble as his boyfriend moved back without releasing his hands. This was difficult for Dil how could someone skate on ice, for one it was too slippy. He tried keeping his balance as the other picked up his speed going backwards. Dil was having a hard time keeping his balance and started wobbling again until he fell backwards taking Callum down with him. Dil groans opening his eyes staring up at his boyfriend who was laying on him.

"How was that?" Dil asked with nervous smirk. Callum shook his head laughing standing up helping his boyfriend off the ground.

"That was alright. Lasted longer than expected" Callum replied helping Dil up.

"I'm done for now" Dil walks off the ice with Callum following behind him.

"Want some hot cocoa?" Dil looked towards his boyfriend who held a sweet smile on his lips.

"Yeah sure" Dil replied grabbing his boyfriend's hand going to the stand close by.

The two ordered hot cocoa and sit down on the bench drinking it once they were finished. Callum sighs happily as he brings the cup to his lips.

"Do you think Milo would allow you to leave with Tommy and me?". Callum glances over towards his boyfriend before looking down at his cup.

"I don't know, that could be a huge risk" he murmured.

"Just think about it okay? You can always stay their when your parents visits" Dil said with a grin.

Callum brings the cup to his lips again drinking his delicious hot cocoa. "I will have to talk to Milo about this".

Dil nods and the two sat in comfortable silence. Callum was actually debating the whole thing in his head, was it a good idea? He didn't know. But is it worth a try? Probably. Dil was thinking about how embarrassed he was having his boyfriend teach him how to ice skate. By the time they both finished their hot cocoa Dil had to head off to his classes. The two shared a passionate kiss before he left leaving him alone to talk with his brother.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?" Milo asked his little brother. Callum pressed his fingers together avoiding eye contact with his older brother. "Repeat that again".<p>

Callum takes a deep breath he knew this was a bad idea asking him. "We were thinking I should move in with him and Tommy".

Milo rubbed his temples with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe his brother thinks he would actually allow this to happen. He opened his eyes staring into his brother's pleading eyes. "Don't look at me like that Callum".

Logan Milo's boyfriend playfully hits his arm for denying his little brother. "Don't be like that, I moved in here when I was his age".

Milo looked at his boyfriend and sighs heavily. "That's different, your parents aren't homophobic".

"I don't see the difference Milo, I think you should allow him to stay with his boyfriend and Tommy" Logan said sitting down on Milo's lap wrapping his arms around his neck.

"How would this plan work? What if mom and dad come for a visit?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

Callum grins brightly. "We already had that planned out. I will leave some of my things here and stay when the decide to visit. You know they'll never come over without informing you first".

Milo sighs and looks at his brother. "You really want this huh?". Callum nods his head quickly giving his brother the big pleading eyes again. Milo couldn't take away his happiness like their parents. "Fine! But when I call you I want you here".

"Got it. Thank you, thank you so much" Callum stands up running over towards his brother hugging him and his boyfriend in his lap. "I can't wait to tell Dil" he said running into his room.

"You did the right thing".

"I know" Milo sighs softly and watches his brother. He had to face the facts the Callum wasn't a child anymore. Logan rewarded him with a sweet kiss on his lip. Milo chuckled kissing him back resting his hands on his boyfriend's ass.


End file.
